


Gold

by hotchoco195



Series: Spectrum [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Helping Steve adjust, Humor, M/M, Natasha and her impossible boys, Or sex, Playing Cupid, Superhusbands, Tony can't resist a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchoco195/pseuds/hotchoco195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nat's surrounded by honest-to-god superheroes, but she might be smarter than all of them. She's got Steve and Tony figured out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

 

Natasha was taught to expect the unexpected; to be it. She was told there are no impossible missions, only smart kills and poor ones. But she was also told all people were predictable, with the same basic needs and desires, and it wasn’t until Clint abandoned his objective she learned that wasn’t necessarily true. Working with SHIELD she saw a lot of unusual things but she took them in her stride.

Until she met Thor. He was a god, or so close to one it didn’t matter anyway. He’d been alive longer than most civilisations and still acted like your average jock. It didn’t give her a lot of faith in men (regardless of species). She respected his super strength and invulnerability and his whole lightning/flying thing and she kept out of his way. It was easier then getting into the metaphysics of it.

Steve was different. He was still an anomaly, but a more understandable one. She’d seen plenty of government experiments before. He had the super speed and strength and senses to be considered a god, not to mention the clean cut looks, but he was always so small and humble. She should have hated him and everything he represented but she couldn’t. He seemed so disorientated sometimes and Natasha understood that. Plus she found it sort of amusing when he tried to treat her like a lady and a soldier at the same time.

Tony was different again. He was a genius, and rich with it, but she didn’t care about either of those things. Wealth and brains were nothing she coveted, just new ways to make trouble. Tony annoyed the crap out of everybody who spoke to him for more than five seconds and when Natasha never reacted he only pushed her more. She just stuck to her impassive face and imagined pile driving him into the floor.

She respected Steve as a warrior; she respected Tony for not being one. At least he was honest about who he was. At least he did the right thing when it counted.

 

It took two hours for her to see they were perfect for each other. Tony needed someone who wouldn’t put up with his crap, and the Cap needed someone to teach him to loosen up. But it wasn’t going to happen (for several reasons) and Natasha didn’t say anything.

 

When they’d been living in Avengers Tower for four months, Pepper left Tony and the whole team immediately went on alert. They never said anything, just hovered around and checked in on him while he slept and carefully diverted him any time Tony tried to leave the Tower. Bruce scolded Tasha for giving him more alcohol, but the way she saw it if he was out cold he couldn’t cause trouble.

The most devoted Tony-watcher was Steve. Whether it was because he didn’t have much of a social life or he could sympathise with losing The One, he spent hours sitting silently with Stark. He tried to tempt him down to his workshop or out onto the balcony. He forced him to change his shirt every few days and shave once a week. Natasha hung back and watched, and didn’t say anything.

“What’s so funny?” Clint asked as she smiled at Steve fast asleep next to Tony’s bed.

“Them.”

“What do you mean?”

She rolled her eyes and left him there.

 

Eventually Fury came down and yelled Tony out of bed. He asked his agents why they hadn’t dragged him out sooner.

“Cos the only person who really knew how to cheer Tony up is the one who made him miserable.” Clint protested.

“I thought it best to let Captain Rogers try and get through to him first.” Natasha reported.

“Oh did you now?”

Fury’s one eye bored into hers and she didn’t say anything.

 

She decided Steve was the one to start with. He was shy, still unaccustomed to 21st century life. She knew he’d never been with a man and wouldn’t consider it – but only because he’d never considered it before. The right assurances and those pre-war restrictions might just melt away.

She launched straight into it, figuring if he was going to be with Tony he should get used to the brazen approach.

“I read your file. That woman, Peggy? She’s still alive.”

He punched the bag hard enough that it jarred her arms, but she held it steady.

“And?”

“You haven’t been to see her. Haven’t even called.”

“What was I gonna say, hi Peggy, sorry I’m so late for our date? She’s had a whole life since then and it didn’t include me.”

“She’ll have seen you – on TV, newspapers. I’m sure she already knows you’re back.”

“I don’t want to upset her. Make her think about all the time we could have had.”

“She’s your first love, huh?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah I guess.”

“So you’ve never been with a woman?”

It was hard to tell if he was blushing, since the workout had already turned his cheeks red. Nat let go of the bag and waved him over to the mat.

“I’ll hurt you.”

“No you won’t. Answer the question.”

She threw a right hook at him and he blocked it, hesitating before returning a swing. She dodged it easily, but she could see it working; he was too worried about hitting her to concentrate on the conversation.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Ever been with a man?”

“No.”

“Not interested at all?”

He gave her a very confused look and she hit him with a series of kicks he had to roll away from.

“I don’t know, never really thought about it.”

“There must have been men when you served who were gay.”

“Maybe, ma’am, but they never said it to me.”

“Things are different now. It’s still hard, but it’s better.”

“Are you trying to tell me something, Agent Romanov?” he stopped, panting.

“Just keeping you up to speed on current social situations.”

 

Tony was easier. All she had to do was lay the right bait.

“The Cap looks good in that Spandex.” She said casually, leaning against Tony’s bar as they watched the latest Avengers fight on the news.

“There’s a certain rugged handsomeness about him. Nothing compared to me, of course.”

“Sure, Stark. Keep dreamin’ that dream.”

“You’re saying I can’t compete with that? Come on!” he pointed at the screen indignantly.

“All I’m saying is he’s cute, alright?”

“Getting ideas, Romanov?”

“He’s too nice for my tastes. All wholesome.”

“You could dirty him up.”

“I doubt it.”

“Maybe I’ll give it a try some time and prove you wrong.” He popped an olive in his mouth.

“If you think you can.”

“Shall we bet on it?”

She scoffed. “Like money matters to you.”

“I could bet some cool new tech.”

“Alright. If you can’t get Captain Perfect to sleep with you, you have to design me something useful and unique. If you do, then I’ll sleep with you.”

“What?” Tony choked, spitting out his olive pit violently.

“Well if you can get the Star-Spangled Man into bed, you might be worth the ride. Remember he can’t get drunk.”

She sauntered away, swinging her hips and smiling at the contemplative look on the billionaire’s face.

 

If the idea of Black Widow playing Cupid seemed strange, it wasn’t. Natasha knew how to play people. She knew how people played each other. There was no doubt in her mind that any attempted seduction by Tony would have to be drawn out, sensitive, skilful. By the time he actually got Steve to put out they’d be so in love Stark would never try to collect his winnings. It was a fairly safe bet.

It was hard to contain her laughter as she watched Tony try. He bought things, he tried to get Steve alone as much as possible. He was handsier than ever, always touching the blond accidentally. The captain would go bright red and stammer out an apology, backing away, but Tony always winked and made some crack. It was goddamn hilarious.

“What are you up to?” Clint whispered over breakfast.

“ _I’m_ not up to anything.”

It was a fortnight before Steve knocked on her door after everyone had gone to bed, poised like he wanted to run away.

“What can I do for you, Captain?”

“I need some advice. It’s about Tony.”

“Come in.”

She waved him into her room and drew her robe closer around herself as she sat on the edge of the bed.

“He’s...confusing me.”

“Tony confuses everyone.”

“Not with the science stuff. He asked me out.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said I needed to think about it.”

“Very diplomatic of you. Good move, too – Stark’s not used to anyone playing hard to get.”

“I’m not playing hard to get, I just have no idea what to do!” Steve sat next to her, head in his hands.

“Do you like him?”

“He’s a nice enough guy. But I’ve never...”

“Do you want to?”

He was quiet for a long time. “I don’t know. Maybe.”

“But Tony makes you nervous.”

“He’s an expert at this whole dating thing.”

“So make him do it on your terms. Take the control.”

He stared at her, wide-eyed. “That’s terrifying.”

“If you can do it when faced with a thousand flying aliens, you can do it on a date with Tony Stark.”

“But I was allowed to hit the aliens.”

She shrugged. “So hit Tony.”

His eyes narrowed. “Okay...I’m not sure how helpful that was but thanks anyway.”

“No problem, Cap.”

 

Tony was alone in the kitchen for once. Natasha moved in.

“So, how’s things?” She poured herself a coffee and winked.

 “Good, good. Going out to dinner again tonight.” He grinned smugly.

“That’s great. Think he’s finally going to give in? I mean, it’s been what now – five dates?”

Tony closed his newspaper slowly, looking stricken. “Uh, about that...how would you feel if I just said you win the bet?”

“Oh?” she raised her brows, “You don’t think you can do it?”

“No, I just don’t think it would be right to take advantage, you know. You’re my team mate and I respect you too much.”

She sipped with a smirk. “When did you sleep with him?”

Tony drew himself up. “I shan’t tell you, devil woman.”

He headed back towards his bedroom guiltily.

“Say hi to Steve for me!”

 

Natasha was taught to expect the unexpected; to be it. She’d learned there are no impossible relationships, only smart loves and poor ones. Something about watching Captain America and Iron Man holding hands under the table made her feel like she’d added a little good to her ledger.

 


End file.
